The Book of Fire
The Book of Fire is the holy text of the Cult of Dragons. Its written form dates back to the First Age of Magic and has since undergone numerous translations into various common tongues. Evolution Prior to codification, the Book existed as a collection of oral histories. Many of them were local folklore, collected and brought before the Council of Psyine for inclusion in the formal text. Through the ages, many priests of the Cult have undertaken study of the Book. Cloistered priests have access to ancient copies and many translations and often focus their studies on historical interpretation of the text. By contrast, field priests attempt to provide contemporary interpretations of the text and offer practical counsel to Cult members. Conferences and ritual gatherings provide priests with the opportunity to collaborate and work together on novel translations and interpretations. Ritual Use The Book is most commonly used in rites and rituals. New copies are sanctified by a High Priest over a bone fire, while a circle of eight priests or members chant a hymn. During the initiation of a new member, a potential member stands before a High Priest and declares their faith in the Eight Dragons of Old. The High Priest then hands the potential member a sharpened bone, which they draw across their left wrist. As their blood spills onto the cover of the Book of Fire, the High Priest gathers some of their blood and draws the Sigil of the Dragon on the new member's forehead. The action of collecting members' blood on the Book itself spiritually and symbolically ties members to each other. Selected Passages The Origins Below is the current accepted translation of the first chapter of the Book. In the beginning there was Fire. From the Fire was born the Universe. And across the depths of Space flew a Dragon 1. It rested upon a rocky planet, and breathed life into it. On it flew, resting as it needed. And thus was Life. The Dragon chose a planet for its final resting 2. It breathed life into it, as it had done with other planets. From this life grew more Dragons. They named the First Dragon ‘Kur’ 3, and bowed. Kur named each Dragon. And thus were Names. Each Dragon chose a planet for its resting 4. And each planet was named for its Dragon. Azazel, Boitatá, Fáfnir, Huáng Lóng Jörmungandr, Zirnitra, and Kur the First. The stars burned bright and sustained the planets. And thus was the Galaxy. Kur grew restless 5. They 6 flew across the galaxy, visiting each Dragon. One day they rested upon a new planet 7. As they rested, they breathed life into it. It was good and they brought us here 8. And thus were Humans. '' We began to grow into the world.'' The Dragons came and shepherded us 9. Before them we had nothing. They breathed life into us and into the world. They loved us and gave us gifts. And thus was Magic 10. Footnotes The Origins contains ten footnotes in total. They generally discuss translations and historical minutiae. The footnotes are as follows: 1. Translated from the oldest human script; it includes the base form of the word ‘being’, with the addition of ‘acu’, meaning ‘high’. The ‘high being’ in this case interpreted as ‘Dragon’ due to other contextual cues. 2. Scholars are divided on the intended meaning behind ‘final resting’. Popular opinion contends that the Dragon chose to make this planet their home, however there is a school of thought that posits the Dragon was looking for their ultimate final resting place, a planet upon which they could die. 3. In the tongue of the Dragons, ‘kur’ simply means ‘the first’. 4. In this case, translation points more toward this being a place of settling, rather than Kur’s earlier intention to rest. 5. Translation into the modern tongue has lost some of the subtleties inherent in the old script. The adjectival form ‘jadahr’ is similar enough in construction to both restless/bored and sad/depressed. It is not known why earlier translations preferred to use restless. Modern alternative translations attempt to maintain some element of this depth by using the phrase ‘sad and restless’. 6. Dragons are commonly known to have no gender. 7. There is some debate as to whether Kur intended to further explore the universe and this world was simply the next planet that they reached, or whether they decided to rest in solitude, instead of staying with any of the other Dragons. 8. Considerable debate has surrounded translation of this verse. Historical translations have all contained reference to humanity being transported to this world by Dragons. Contemporary scholars posit that humans could have been ‘birthed’ by Kur in the same manner that the other Dragons were. 9. Historical commentary describes Dragons as working with humans in matters of governance. A more extreme interpretation contends that humans were directly ruled by Dragons and that summoning Dragons back to this world will include welcoming the return of direct rule. 10. It is generally accepted that one of the gifts mentioned was Magic itself.